


Dewing the Captain

by Ciaramist



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alcoholic Misunderstanding, Captain Morgans, Favorite Drinks, Gen, Jack Daniels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaramist/pseuds/Ciaramist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team fun leads to misunderstandings for Owen, and he's not thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dewing the Captain

Dewing the Captain’s and Crème, while Jacking your Melon

 

“Have you ever had Captain’s and Crème?” Gwen asked Ianto eagerly. A little too eagerly. Owen choked on his coffee from where he sat at his desk across the way.

“Did you seriously just ask Ianto if he ever had the Captain’s cream?” Gwen ignored Owen and just rolled her eyes. Looking back to Ianto, she waited for his reply.

“Um…yes. Quite tasty if you ask me. Kind of fizzes in your mouth, though. A very interesting sensation. Though I prefer Dewing the Captain more. Still has the fizzy feel to it, but packs more of a punch. At least to me anyway.”

Owen choked once more and went into a coughing fit.

“What about Jacking Your Melon?” Tosh asked. Owen dropped his coffee mug.

“Hm, haven’t in ages.” Ianto said thoughtfully. “Pretty damn good though. Don’t remember why I haven’t.”

“Probably because you’ve been ‘doing the captain’,” mumbled Owen.

“What was that Owen?” asked Ianto.

“Nothing. I’m outta here” Owen got up from his seat and headed for the Hub door.

“Where’s Owen going?” asked Jack, walking down the stairs to join the three members left. They all burst out laughing.

“I…don’t…think he…wanted to go…out drinking…with us…” answered Gwen between fits of giggles.

Ianto turned to face his Captain, with the widest grin plastered across his face.

“I don’t think he’s a big fan of Captain Morgan or Jack Daniels”


End file.
